


Somber Twilight

by Princess_of_Ikana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Ikana/pseuds/Princess_of_Ikana
Summary: Kagome is the only survivor of a deadly smallpox outbreak in ancient Japan. In her grief, she seeks the only person who can bring back Inuyasha. Rin turns 15 and becomes of age and Sesshoumaru has to deal with a full castle of guests and oversee his ward's suitors. This is a tale of a grieving human miko turned lowly maid & the demon lord of the western lands.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Prompt: matutine (adj.) - just before the dawn  
~*~

They say time heals all wounds but what if they all happened at the same time? How much agony and sorrow can one person burden themselves with before it becomes too much?

Kagome didn’t get any visitors after Sango and Miroku passed on the other night. Shippo and Kirara had departed ahead of them and Inuyasha wasn’t looking too good these days.Fear of this invisible demon had spread far. Kagome was the only one who didn’t get the recent plague that had befallen the village that winter. 

Guilt wracked her mind as she watched her best friend gasp for breath, she sat beside him with a pale of water and a rag. She wringed out the soiled cotton with cool water before laying it back onto his sweat ridden forehead.

“Shhh…” 

There was no more to say, days before they spoke of how this was fate and Inuyasha didn’t blame Kagome once for surviving.

The snow began to fall the other night and she feared that help was not coming. Not many priestesses or monks travelled far during the harsh months, most stayed with their village. Kaede was one of the first victims of this new illness and so Kagome was the sole priestess, she made her rounds to various homes but feudal remedies did nothing but comfort care. Since coming back to the feudal era on a permanent basis, she gave up access to her future medication and wondered if it would have helped now?

In the future, smallpox was eradicated from most places and many people were vaccinated against it, she only knew what she learned from school and history. It truly was gruesome to watch, Horrible fevers and vomiting began at first and then a few days later the sores all over the body appeared. Villagers lasted about a week in pain and discomfort before dying, it was highly contagious that since it began weeks ago she estimated that 70% of the village had it only a few survived… she figured out that she wasn’t affected because of the future, she had been vaccinated against the disease.

“Kagome-sama?” called a timid voice from outside.

She rose and went outside while glancing back at Inuyasha, fearing he could leave her while she left.

“Yes? Oh Haruka-san?” Kagome greeted her tiredly.

“I’m sorry to have disturbed you, but Ichigo is very weak and I wonder if he is going to make it to sunset…” her voice cracked with emotion.

Kagome closed her eyes, blinking back tears as she couldn’t offer her anything. So instead she led her back to her hut and explained that it was time to pick a burial spot before they didn’t have any more men to dig any plots.

Hours felt like eternity, but before long midnight arrived and a new moon cycle began. 

Inuyasha’s silken silver tresses melted into ebony black and his demonic features disappeared. His symptoms worsened and a little before dawn, Kagome said goodbye to her love, husband and friend.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: quaquaversal (adj.) - moving or happening in every direction instantaneously  
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome's whole world crumbled and it took some time before she emerged from the now empty hut. She visited a few of the families that she knew were helping were the slew of burials but she was dismayed to learn that the poor men had fallen ill since the last time she checked on anyone 4 days ago…

It almost didn't feel fair that she was going to survive while everyone else didn't stand a chance.

She wondered for a moment if this is how Kikyo felt sometimes while she wandered the plain of the living, a shell of her former self and disease did nothing to her. She did travel and help people for a time while hunting Naraku.

She had decided to lay her friends beneath the sacred tree as a reminder to those who forgot of their triumphs against an old foe. Plus if she ever wanted to privately visit them it was likely compared to the village grave plot.

It only took a month longer before the village was decimated and she was all that remained.

She set livestock free and cleaned up a few places before deciding it was time to leave and let who settled in the area if anyone was travelling at the moment.

Question was where would she go? She did not dwell on a destination but decided to take a leaf out of Kikyo's book and let fate decide her course for now. She would help whoever she could while she was immune.

Night after night she began to be plagued by nightmares and memories that she began not sleeping and before long, wariness caught up.

Sesshoumaru had a headache, it wasn't often such a thing that would handicap him, of course no one actually knew but he was feeling not the best and times like this called for Jaken.

"Yes milord?" Jaken appeared with a summon.

"Where is Rin?" he asked slowly.

"She is in the garden's milord" Jaken replied

"Does she have any company with her?" he questioned further trying not to wince.

"...a soldier named Keisuke" Jaken began to sweat, cluing into what his lord must be thinking.

Sesshoumaru smirked saying nothing.

Guards later saw Jaken walk down the halls with a nice fresh goose egg.

Rin was giggling away when she was visited by one of the fox youkai guards named Keisuke that was close in age to her. He was always warm and welcoming to her since she first arrived at the fortress years ago when she was a small girl.

He was keeping her company and telling her great tales of his patrols of the west he went on recently.

Suddenly, her personal attendant Reiko appeared, she was one of the deer clans that was allied with the west.

"Milady, Sesshomaru-sama requests your audience immediately" she announced asking to lead the way.

Rin smiled at Keisuke before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 words
> 
> Please R&R, rip the inuyasha group :(


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: atermoiements (french, n.) - distractions or hesitations leading to procrastination  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Sesshoumaru sought after his lady mother, if anyone could make him understand what was happening with his young ward, she would understand.

She was given a palace in the sky by his father so he knew all he had to do was look upwards and downwind.

An easy target, for it only took a few hours of wandering the southern section of the western lands, and there she was lounging, enjoying life after her mate passing onto the otherworld and grown up son.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of her waiting as usual.

"What do I owe the pleasure? You rarely visit your own mother, and no company today?" she was amused.

"I am in need of assistance… Rin, my charge has just turned 15 in human years and I keep fending off different suitors vying for her attention. I never bothered with the opposite sex but I believe Rin is ready to settle down and I do not know how to go about it?" he slowly admitted.

"I'm not familiar with human courting customs but if you are sure your ready to give her away then announce a banquet in her name, telling other youkai and humans that she is ready to be courted and she will have a month of supervised appointments to choose her future husband at the end of that month." Kimi explained simply.

Sesshoumaru held a sullen look in silence.

"You've been avoiding this for some time? Hmph she's not a girl anymore and if anything you should have betrothed her 2 years ago if she is as old in human years as you claim. Are you planning on staking a claim on her son?" She was interested in his answer.

"No, I am not interested in her like that… but I do want someone worthy for her and I haven't seen him yet"

Kimi shook her head lightly. Of course he hadn't yet.

"Son, host the banquet and marry off your charge, she will be getting too old if you wait any longer." she told him plainly.

Sesshoumaru nodded at her before turning around and leaving.

Rin followed one of the maid's up to Sesshoumaru's office before knocking and getting her to wait as there was no answer.

This was typically of him, always running away on business when he needed to go. Would she really be expected to wait on him to return…

A few minutes had passed and she was constantly playing with her kimono sleeves.

Jaken walked up and told her to follow, she did as told. This was their regular routine since she was young.

He led her back down to a lounge area where Sesshomaru was waiting for them.

He held out a scroll and she lightly opened the used parchment.

Scrolled out in brilliant ink was the invitation of a banquet in her honor to ask for potential suitors.

Rin squealed lightly before hugging her lord and father figure.

Sesshoumaru coughed lightly.

Rin pulled away abruptly, remembering her manners and instead bowed to him.

"Thank you, my lord" Her eyes twinkled with delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R: Awe Rin's all grown up and ready to mingle :)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Prompt: Atelophobia: The fear of imperfection.

She thought she could do it… but she couldn't. She had wandered for a few weeks already and other villages were fairing just as poorly as hers. The loss of life was exhausting and she was drained mentally from losing mostly everyone…

She hated the idea of abandoning people, but she knew there was nothing she could do, as it was already written in history the horrible age of smallpox, hundreds of people were going to die and for her own survival she needed a distraction.

Unknowingly she had headed westerly and came across a youkai village located in a valley.

At the market, youkai began to whisper, recognizing her immediately.

Kagome ignored them and looked at a fish stall inspecting her wares, as she needed dinner tonight.

The boar youkai offered her shelter, once she realized that this was the shikon miko, Kagome.

Kagome rested there that night contemplating her next move.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her host Haruka.

"Kagome-sama? Might I ask where you are journeying? These parts aren't necessarily safe, especially with the upcoming festival at the fortress, hundreds of youkai are planning on coming"

"Festival at the fortress?" Kagome inquired curiously.

"Yes, the young lady is looking for suitors and milord has sent out an invite to all eligible humans and youkai alike to seek her hand in marriage. It is a month long and hopefully the young lady chooses well" Haruka explained.

Kagome wanted to know more but she also knew that youkai matters were generally private, she was luckily to gain this much knowledge of what was happening.

She thanked her host before getting ready for bed.

The next morning she bid Haruka goodbye before heading towards the mountainside, she needed to restock on her herb storage.

~*~

Sesshoumaru had sent out the invites, asked his staff to refresh guest rooms and ordered a full cleaning of the general areas and looked at several menus of different foods. This was probably the first time he hosted this many people at the fortress in a very long time. He had lost count on how many years he wandered the plains in search of power instead of his lordly duties to the west.

He would need to hire more help, with the sheer amount of beings coming for them, he didn't have enough servants.

Jaken came running towards him with a scroll and look of urgency.

"Milord! We have a problem!" he announced loudly.

*Thump* Sesshoumaru walked on by while hitting poor Jaken in the head with a silver was inspecting beforehand.

"Jaken, I would reword your statement carefully" he warned with a slight smile.

Jaken bowed to the floor before stuttering.

"It would seem… that the other lords are taking this as an opportunity to seek your favor through their daughters…. They feel it time you took a mate…." he slowly spoke.

Sesshoumaru was already strolling away, before Jaken finished.

"Milord?" Jaken dared to look up to see an empty space.

There was no problem for Sesshoumaru already predicted this was probably going to happen, clearly they didn't know that he was very difficult to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 523 words
> 
> Please R&R - ps how are you guys enjoying Yashahime so far? I love that we are getting more content but not so fond of canon pairings... clearly SxK don't happen but I can dream.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Ghost
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of InuYasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

When he was younger, Sesshoumaru considered the opposite sex and almost accepted a proposal from a lady of the east but then war broke out and she was unfortunately was captured and killed by an enemy clan who sought revenge for some petty grievance of 500 hundred years ago.

He felt a tinge of sadness at her passing but they had only been introduced so he recovered fairly quickly. Besides his goals were more important than some female holding him hostage and wanted to be pupped as soon as possible.

His advisors had gotten wind of the rumor's that other lords were looking for alliances with using their daughters to gain them favor and wherever Sesshoumaru went, he needed to keep dismissing them from his presences with their insistence he settle down.

Tetsusaiga may have been lost to him, but over the course of his journey he managed to surpass his father regardless. He didn't need a family, he was the most powerful in the land.

~*~

Rin was entertaining some of the servants and early guests in the banquet hall with one of the tales of Milord's journey when they were wanderers.

"Jaken-sama screeched like a banshee while yelling at me to take cover as one of the bats swooped down trying to grab one of us and unfortunately got me by the obi but he was very brave and melted them with his staff…. But then i had a very rough landing as Jaken-sama isn't large enough to catch my fall."

"Where was milord?" asked one of the vessels.

"Hmm… he left us two days before to go on some personal business like usual." Rin replied looking thoughtful for a moment.

"I wouldn't leave such a lady unguarded as often as milord did," declared Keisuke boldly.

Rin blushed lightly before reprimanding him.

"I believe Sesshomaru-sama would disagree with you, I was perfectly fine" she said softly.

Keisuke walked up to her and brushed a stray hair from her face before walking away.

It was a risky display but that was their secret signal he wanted to meet her privately.

Rin then went on to direct the servants to serve dinner, she set up to dance to a new song she learnt before finding a moment to slip away discreetly.

Sesshoumaru believed that the best defense was the element of surprise. He would normally take midnight strolls around the fortress to check on things. It wasn't that he didn't trust his men to do their jobs but he felt better if he wandered his own halls.

Tonight he strolled along the south wing and came across a closet where there was clearly some frolicking going on… he then determined that the guard that was scheduled to watch this area was missing.

Sesshoumaru tsked, not wanting to know who was messing around but then noticed Rin's scent...

He yanked on the door before two bodies toppled in front of him.

"Rin, I do hope you have an explanation" he stated very sternly.

Yes… another headache was on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 508 Words
> 
> A/N: Sooo…. I'm not surprised in the least but Rin x Sesshomaru is officially the canon pairing XD. Like many others, I'm disregarding the information. No beef against Inuyasha but I do like Kagome better with Sesshomaru. Their chemistry is so intense and after some hassles I could see them getting along.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of InuYasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Prompt: Flushed

Rin knew meeting up with Keisuke was a bad idea but she was so comfortable and he was very charming. Course she was warned against getting cozy with foxes.

She paused, stopping in the middle of the hallway when realization hit her… What if Keisuke was just using her for a means? It wouldn’t be hard to use fox magic on her when she was already so willing and eager… 

Tears forming, she blinked them back and spun around to leave when she bumped into someone.

Keisuke frowned in concern and wiped her fresh tears.

Rin twitched, knowing demon senses were far more superior to her own.

“Scent, dearest… I felt your fear than your tears so I came running” 

Rin brushed his hand away.

“I’m quite aware, thank you” she rebutted lightly.

Keisuke looked confused as she reacted.

“What has happened? You don’t trust me?” he guessed based on how cold she was becoming.

“No, I'm being foolish for one who has lived among demons since I was a girl. You don’t have feelings for me, you're just using me” she accused.

He scoffed lightly.

“You are hurting my honor, it would be so easy to take advantage of you if I wanted to, but I don’t and you don’t think that milord wouldn't rip me to pieces for attempting such a thing. If you are so sure of your accusations I will take my leave back to my post then Lady Rin” he said bowing to her and leaving.

Rin could tell that he was hurt and she immediately felt bad for she had known him for years and Keisuke was as honorable as they come, not counting her lord.  
Rin continued walking to her destination.

~*~ 

Keisuke was offended that Rin thought so little of him, when it came to her. He had always been respectful of her since she was a girl and like seriously, no one without honor was allowed to serve the lord of the western lands. Everyone who was hired had earned their place and qualified for the job. 

He sighed, maybe he was way out of his league, after all a union between the two of them would be difficult, her being human and limited in years. And he felt like she grew up too fast, it was only recently that he had even noticed the beginnings of her womanly curves and changes she was going through to indicate that she was of age now to be courted and he wouldn’t lie, he was very interested.

They needed to talk, so he turned around and headed to the meeting spot, hoping she would be there.

She was there like he hoped and they both apologized to each other.

“I was out of line and know you better than that, please forgive my false accusations” Rin said while bowing in embarrassment.

“I forgive you,” he replied. 

“If you let me court you in earnest?” his eyes locked with hers in a serious expression.

Rin smiled a little before closing the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Keisuke has high odds ahead of him already, but will Rin meet someone new that catches her interest? Will have to wait for December to find out. Please R & R


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of InuYasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Prompt: Crescent

It was close to mid-morning when Kagome came across a field on the top of a small summit peak, she settled down for a break while surveying her surroundings.

This mountain seemed to go on forever and she only wanted to search for supplies and would need to call it day soon if she wanted time to settle into a shelter, preferably a cave with a defendable entrance if what the kind youkai from the below village had said.

Rumours of an upcoming festival for the youkai lord's daughter's attainment of age. Hmm, she did suppose that they did have some kind of ceremonies that she wasn't familiar with.

Kagome brushed a strand of stray hair away from her face when she caught a glimpse of white fur on the horizon...InuYasha?

Like in a trance, somberly she rose and gazed at the spot she saw the tails…

~*~

On the horizon, Lady InuTashio, lady mother of the current lord of the western lands was dancing on the borders of her son's mountain estate. She grew bored, nothing exciting ever happened since her beloved passed on to the otherworld after seeing her half breed son, from the human princess, who captured his heart.

She just spotted the Miko who captured the half breed runt's heart… she had briefly heard from one of her servants of a rumour that he had recently passed from the deadly disease that was ravaging the humans of the land.

She looked so forlorn on her own, the rumour must be true. Hmmm, a plan was beginning to form in her head as she felt a tinge of sadness for her.

The sun began setting, bright reds, oranges and yellows graced the sky where Kagome waited for another glimpse where none was seen… maybe she thought she saw white fur but it was her mind playing tricks on her, InuYasha had only passed on a few weeks beforehand. She sighed in remorse before descending the peak in search of a cave for the night. She needed some sleep.

~*~

During the middle of the night, an intruder pinged her barrier, before easily bypassing it. Kagome felt a powerful youkai aura and rose with her bow knocked with an arrow pointing at their throat. The only reason she held the arrow still was, she thought she was seeing Sesshoumaru but vision clearing with some awareness showed her a woman demon who looked like Sesshoumaru's female double…

"Who?" she whispered hesitating.

"My condolences on the passing of the runt InuYasha… I'm Lord Sesshoumaru's mother, Lady Narumi and I have a proposition for you, Lady Kagome, the Shikon Miko who saved this land mere months ago."

Kagome lowered her bow before shaking her head.

"Lady Narumi, thank you but I do not require any help from Lord Sesshoumaru." she began.

"You are mistaken, he is in need of your expertise" she countered brightly and unaffected.

Kagome held her hand in front of her mouth, hoping to shield her surprise, what on earth would Sesshoumaru need help with that his mother would request her help in person, none the less?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 528 words
> 
> A/N: Ohohoho yes Lady Narumi is planning on recruiting our dear Kagome for servant duties, but with some benefits. Find out more next chapter.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of InuYasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Prompt: Lecture

Rin brushed herself off lightly while pausing for time. She wasn't expecting to get caught.

"Follow" commanded Sesshoumaru heading towards his office.

Rin reached towards Keisuke for one last kiss when Sesshomaru paused.

"Now!" he said coldly.

Rin smiled instead and promptly followed their lord to his destination.

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk while Rin took her place remaining standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry milord" she stated quietly.

"Is he your choice?" he asked

"Possibly…. But you've put effort into the festival, I cannot ask you to cancel now, and although I've known Keisuke for so long now, doesn't mean there isn't someone else to meet as well…"

Sesshoumaru stared long and hard at her.

"Till this is over I will ask you to please keep to yourself and no more closet meetings… there is no point to all this is you fool around and lose your innocence." Sesshoumaru said seriously, thinking that he didn't have to explain something so important but she apparently needed the reminder.

"I was being foolish and I apologize it won't happen again, I will take looking for a husband seriously this coming month"

"I certainly hope so" he replied while dismissing her.

~*~

Sesshomaru was in need of more servants for the upcoming festival and Kagome was surprised that his mother was trying to recruit her into helping him.

"Hmm, when a bear youkai told me of an upcoming festival for a daughter I should have known it was Rin… I am travelling West after all" Kagome commented laughing slightly.

She wasn't amused….

Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry I have to decline, Sesshoumaru may turn me away once we arrive and I am on a journey." she laminated uneasily.

"A self-imposed journey after you lost all that was precious to you, understandably but I do offer you shelter, purpose and protection if you agree to my offer" she reminded her.

Kagome wilted a bit with that and it was true that maybe she was just looking for a distraction from her grief and survivor guilt.

"Alright, I will accept your proposal, please lead away," she told her.

Lady Narumi smiled before allowing the human to cling to her fluff and hovering away towards the top of the mountain where the fortress lay.

~*~

Preparations were going slower than Sesshomaru anticipated. He had Jaken personally overseeing operations but it was plainly obvious that there weren't enough hands to do all the tasks he had set out…

A soldier interrupted his inner muses.

"Milord? Sorry to interrupt but the Lady Narumi is here, requesting an audience immediately" he announced.

His mother? Had come down for the festivities, how strange.

He allowed the Solider to led him to her.

At the fortress entrance, there was Lady Narumi and an unexpected guest in that of Lady Kagome, his brother's Miko/wife.

"Sesshoumaru, I have found you some much-needed help," Narumi said pleasantly.

He looked confused and had to ask.

"Miko, where is my brother and the others in your pack?" he asked bluntly.

Kagome collapsed into tears, it was real, InuYasha was no longer here, or anyone else in her pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A lecture and a meeting at last… this was hard to write with unreliable power which kept going out but I got it done :)


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of InuYasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Prompt: dread

The distraught miko was escorted to a sitting room nearby by some servants, Sesshoumaru summoned once she collapsed in sobs.

There was an air of overwhelm before his mother addressed his concerns.

"Surely, you've noticed that a deadly sickness is killing the humans in large numbers as of late?" she asked.

Sesshomaru considered her words before remembering talking to his generals the other week and getting reports that human villages were slowly being abandoned and corpses were starting to stench the areas where they fell.

"Yes, I became aware as of last week, mother" he replied slowly.

"She is the last member of her pack... " Narumi pointed out the obvious.

"InuYasha, has perished?" he asked, wanting to ask about more important things.

"Yes… it would seem so, don't be asking about that sword, I'm sure the miko has taken care of it, but I'm not privy to the details of its whereabouts at the moment" she said leaving him, going towards the sitting room.

He would respect her request for now but he did need to summon Totosai in the meantime, his father's legacy could be buried under mud for all he knew.

~*~

Rin heard word from some servants in passing that the Shikon Miko had arrived at the fortress with Lady Narumi. Rin always looked forward to saying hello to her lord's mother and it had been quite awhile since she saw Lady Kagome, since she left Kaede's stead.

By the time she arrived she was not prepared to see Kagome huddled over and dry heaving into Lady Narumi's lap.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin gasped in concern before rushing over.

Lady Narumi silently held her hand up, making Rin pause in her steps.

"Rin, would you please get the healer? This miko is in rough shape and needs to rest." she asked sternly.

"Yes, at once" Rin replied, quickly rushing to find Rikka-san.

~*~

Kagome was giving some draught to help with pain and help ease her into some sleep before being carried away to a guest room.

Rikka, Rin and Narumi then walked up to Sesshoumaru's office to update him on how things were going.

*Knock*

"You may enter" Sesshomaru called.

They entered to find him before his desk, shifting thru papers, scrolls and Jaken bumbling around him, picking up strays that had fallen.

"We thought you would like to know that we've put the miko to bed, she is ill, and I'm not even sure how she's made it this far with the amount of stress and little nutrition she's had since I'm not sure when." Rikka reported somberly.

"Yes, thank you… please ensure she is cared for and let me know when she is well enough to visit… I need information, when she is ready…" Sesshomauru mumbled carefully.

"As you wish, my lord" Rikka said bowing and leaving.

Rin and Narumi remained.

He eyed them curiously, they had another matter for him?

"My Lord, I want to know why Kagome-san is in such bad condition, wasn't InuYasha travelling with her?" asked Rin boldly.

"I'm sorry Rin to tell you that Miko is the only survivor of her village due to a sickness that is taking over everywhere…" Sesshomaru explained.

Rin gasped in shock… everyone she knew from before had died?

Lady Narumi, sighed at his bluntness and gently wrapped her arm around the young ward before she collapsed in sorrow as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words:564
> 
> A/N: Poor girls having to deal with some grief at the passing of lost comrades.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of InuYasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Prompt: Pillow talk

Reiko was summoned and escorted Rin away to rest, once the news had sunk in, she didn't react as badly as Kagome but perhaps Kagome had kept it to herself for however long since she left Edo.

Narumi remained.

"Mother, what is it you needed?" Sesshomaru finally asked when the silence dragged one longer than he would have liked.

"Your plans for the West. We are never fond of the human population but there are villages under your rule…" she drawled while inspecting her nails.

"As lord of the Western lands, I have already sent out healers to the affected villages to see if there is anything we can do to help…" he responded lightly while reading a scroll.

"Alright, I suppose that there isn't much we can really do for them, being non human" she said with an afterthought.

Sesshomaru looked at her over his scroll in weary disregard. She glided away without another word. He shook his head, his parents were going to be the death of him.

~*~

Kagome went through hazy dreams of languishing anguish as she watched her loved ones slowly suffer through the disease that would eventually kill them and there was nothing she could do but sit by and ease some of their discomfort.

She would wake at weird times during the day before drifting away again but at one point in the evening hours, she managed to stay awake when she smelt the most enticing smell of broth.

She cracked her eyes to see a magenta colored striped claw holding out a spoon. Before registering who it was she slurped greedily the soup that was offered.

Savoring flavors of vegetables, and herbs met her taste buds and she was grateful.

Moments after regaining her senses, she opened her eyes again and saw Sesshomaru sitting beside her, she quietly crept back in shock, he was the last person she was expecting to care for her.

"Calm, Miko you are safe… I only wanted to ask you some important questions… Rin insisted I bring you some food first though" he explained lightly putting the soup down and crossing his arms.

Kagome breathed in, and slouched a bit before nodding her acceptance to his query.

"I know you are recovering, but as my father's last surviving offspring, I need to know where Tetsusaiga is?" he asked.

"After I departed the village, I took it to Bokuseno who asked me to seal it in his trunk for safekeeping." Kagome revealed.

"Do I require your assistance to retrieve it?"

"No, I made a paper sutra you can take and unseal it yourself. I wasn't sure when I would come across you so just in case I made sure I wouldn't have to be present"

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding before lifting the bowl once more and offering another scoop of heavenly broth.

Kagome suspected that there must be some level of humanity to him, being that Rin followed him to the ends of the earth but now she saw it first hand and it bought her some hope for the dreary future ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: :3 Sesshomaru is a big softy and we all know this but I had to see him be a little nice to poor Kagome who's been through so much already.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of InuYasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Prompt: Arrivals

There wasn't much time to prepare before early arrivals would start showing up and expect some fanfare as some demons were quite pompous compared to others.

Sesshomaru had everyone taking care of the guests so he could avoid the first few days of people showing up, he wouldn't be required to show himself until he officially opened the festivities in a week's time.

Rin was being escorted around the fortress by Reiko and Jaken.

She would greet demons and humans alike in her lord's stead and get a sense of who she was dealing with.

"Milady, wasn't that jaguar demon Lord Itsuki, charming?" gushed Reiko automatically.

"He was well mannered," replied Rin honestly.

"He does hold good favour with milord" Jaken contributed.

~*~

Both ladies looked at Jaken with surprise, who knew he had options.

Kagome was slowly gaining strength after a few days that she was keeping awake and lightly resting in her room. The healer, Rikka who was a raccoon demon, visited every day with more light foods, water and some remedies that she knew humans could consume.

"Rikka-san, would you happen to know, what kind of help... Sesshoumaru-sama needs for Rin's upcoming festival this month?" She asked curiously as to what Lady Narumi had told her back down the mountain.

"Just general servant stuff… preparing guest rooms, refilling guest refreshments and snacks, tidying up general areas of the fortress, that kind of thing" she explained.

"Lady Narumi asked for my help on Sesshoumaru-sama's behalf" Kagome revealed.

Rikka wrung out the cloth she was holding slower if that was even possible.

"Milady, My lord could never ask that of you, it would be disrespectful as a pack member"

"Pack? Hardly, InuYasha never spoke to Sesshoumaru after Naraku's defeat." she waved off her comment.

"Regardless, your repetition is large enough that it would make his lord look bad to his other guests."

Kagome looked down at her sheets while clenching them with her hands.

"I agreed already, I need a purpose, I returned to this era to be InuYasha's wife and I wise for the short time that it was…. " she whispered, suddenly vulnerable.

Rikka kneeled next to her and offered an embrace in comfort.

~*~

Sesshoumaru was holding back his near migraine once he found out that Rin was unwell, and he would need to step in her place in welcoming his guests, days before the opening ceremonies…

Could he possibly just send Jaken?

Contemplating, this route, it was viable as long as he had a good reason to be absent as well…

There was an important guest in their midst he was sure, people would love to meet.

He decided to be busy nursing an ill Miko to becoming healthy.

~*~

Kagome woke the next morning to something warm and snuggled closer, once it registered that it was fluffy, her eyes flung open and she saw Sesshoumaru, once more by her side.

"I needed to use you to hide" he explained with a straight face while Kagome's jaw slowly dropped in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kagome is going to get some insider views of the Tashio household haha :)


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of InuYasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Prompt: Excuses

Kagome giggled as she won once again. Sesshoumaru had spent the last 4 days by her side, hiding from the arriving demons, Rin was ill for two days before recovering enough to go back to being a perfect hostess and so poor Jaken was at everyone's wrath when they discovered no one important was there to greet them.

Conversation only went so far with Sesshomaru so after the 1st day, Kagome proposed to teach him a card game from the future. She only bought a handful of small items from her time with her as she couldn't bring anything too weird and out of sorts that it could mess with the timeline. And one of the things was a deck of playing cards.

She was making him play crazy 8's as it was something easy to explain and though she had thought to play go fish, she figured he wouldn't play for long after having to say the words go fish out loud but the thought was highly amusing.

Kagome also knew that Sesshomaru could be a bit of a sore loser, and he was threatening all sorts of stuff after losing three rounds in a row.

"Miko, I think it's time we stopped." he bit out frustrated, knowing she had an advantage over him having played before.

***Knock* ******

Rikka entered the room with the midday meal. She opened her mouth to greet Sesshoumaru but he rose from his spot beside Kagome.

"I must go back to my office, I have some items to attend to, please let Kizu-san know I will have my meal there." he commanded, walking past her leaving.

She bowed as he passed before continuing to put the food in front of Kagome, smiling.

"Kagome-sama, it seems like my lord has taken a liking to you these past few days." she commented cheerfully.

"Hardly Rikka-san, Sesshoumaru-sama is just using me to get out of his duties to his guests." she murmured, taking the first bite of a lovely salad.

"That may be so milady, but milord wouldn't just visit anyone cause it would help avoid certain obligations" she mentioned while laughing about it.

Kagome felt overwhelmed at the mention that she was someone important. Perhaps InuYasha was Sesshoumaru's half brother and a son of the great dog demon. Where did she fit into this new dynamic as InuYasha's widow?

Rikka, noticing the mood had changed, looked at Kagome with some concern.

"I'm sorry Kagome-sama, I overstepped my boundaries" she said while kneeling on the ground **.**

"No, I agreed to come here to serve milord but ever since i arrived i've been treated like some important guest, InuYasha is gone from this world, I'm nobody" Kagome declared becoming distraught again.

Rikka felt sorry for the miko who had lost everyone she knew. Grief wasn't easy and it would take time to heal but didn't she know that she had found a place here in the fortress, Lady Rin adored her and Lord Sesshomaru, though he didn't say it out loud thought her to be a valuable ally, his mother may have enlisted her for help around the castle but she was worthy of so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A:N: Yes Kagome fits in so easily and though Sesshoumaru doesn't treat her like her friends would have, he does respect her in that she helped get rid of Naraku and loved his brother.
> 
> Rin knows her thorough their adventures prior and her short time spent in the village training under Kaede.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of InuYasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Prompt: Wish

Sesshomaru did not return to her side after that day, not that Kagome expected him too, she spent a few days mourning her lost love. Once the waterworks and the feelings came to the surface, there was little to stop it and she figured that since she was where she was, maybe she should take time to empty her burdens a little.

Sesshoumaru did have some work to catch up on, and he didn't want people talking too much that he irked his responsibilities by spending his time with his brother's widow. InuYasha may not have held much respect among the demon populace but after getting rid of Naraku, any higher demons at least respected him enough to not bother him or family.

Kagome probably didn't know, but as his widow she was allowed one year of formal mourning for him before she would be seen as another candidate who could court again, if she wanted to be with another demon, or half demon. Course she could also leave demon society and go back to living among the humans exclusively. After knowing her for years now, he thought she would service herself with going around and saving villages as a status of being a miko.

His thoughts were interrupted by the siding doors of his room being slid open roughly and the miko stormed inside with a particular gleam to her stare.

He narrowed his gaze at her, hoping she could tell he was displeased by her obvious rudeness.

"Sorry, but it couldn't wait. Your mother bought me here, saying you needed castle/maid help… I agreed because I need a distraction, and so after healing from myself given neglect, I demand you to tell me what services you needed" she said bravely at first before wilting towards the end of her speech.

Sesshoumaru couldn't decide if she was stupid or blind. He shook his head slightly in disbelief.

"As you are already aware, I'm hosting a month long festival for Rin who is declaring his intent to formally court and find a mate… or in human terms, a marriage. I already employ some lower ranked demons of all kinds to take care of the fortress, but with so many guests, that I normally don't have… I am short people to clean, serve and look after these guests… my mother was humoring you miko, she already knows I would not hire you for this being my brother's widow, the role is beneath your rank" he explained bored, knowing she probably has been told this by now.

"Yes, I've been told… but InuYasha is gone and i am just a human miko. Please hire me to serve." she pleaded lamely.

"Miko…" he growled slightly, getting tired of telling her this wasn't something he could do.

Kagome could see she was losing this battle so instead she asked.

"What can you grant me? Milord?" she dared.

Sesshoumaru brought his hand to his chin and sighed before pondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ah here we go, what can Sesshoumaru offer her, without endangering both of them? haha


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of InuYasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Prompt: Challenge
> 
> Words:551

Kagome knew she was being daring when she decided to confront InuYasha's brother but she had never been scared of him. Heck the first time they met, she pointed Tetsusaiga mencently in his direction as she told him off.

Yep, she wasn't scared of him then and she wasn't now, inside she was a bit nervous but she felt really strongly about this.

Moments of silence carried on awkwardly before Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to a bookcase before picking up a scroll.

Kagome waited, before stepping towards him but he held up his hand, halting her advance.

"I was just referencing something but if you insist, you may take over Jaken's position for the duration of this month." he declared before sitting back at his desk.

"Jaken? Um isn't he just your retainer?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, Jaken has sworn loyalty to me for all his remaining years, and with some time and proven his declaration decades ago, I have given him the honor of being my personal attendant. Anything I must miss or cannot do or attend myself I will send Jaken as my representative.

Course I've assigned him to chaperone Rin's daily appointments with various lords, warriors, merchants and other worthy demons from society, and a handful of humans under loyalty to me."

Kagome looked impressive that he managed to put together an actual roster for Rin in such a short amount of time.

"Don't be fooled Miko, I'm quite capable of handling official affairs myself but the requests do pile up sometimes."

"Of course not, milord," she replied bowing.

"What is your answer? " He demanded going back to some work.

"I humbly accept the challenge milord" she accepted bowing again.

"Alright, you start tomorrow, ask Rikka-san to help you prepare, you will need access to some new kimono, yes you are still a high ranking miko, known to all but as my personal attendant, I expect you to dress a certain way. She will also brief you on demon society and what kinds of things I'll expect from you in my service."

He waved her away, and she headed back to her rooms.

~*~

Rikka was practically beaming, when she was told that Kagome would be filling in for Jaken.

Lord Sesshoumaru had a practical style of fashion and Kagome discovered that she would be dressing in hues of mainly blue and purple but with dashes of yellow and red, in her accessories and obi's. To top off the assemble, she was to wear a small shoulder fluff similar to his own, of course this wasn't a mokomoko but an imitation one as she was human, it would be worn across both of her shoulders and cover her neck, it reminded her of English princesses and their expensive shoulder furs that they would wear to balls and special occasions.

It was explained that demon society was similar to human royalty but they had their own set of customs and rules. To represent Sesshoumaru, she would have to show her strength as a warrior as well as her intelligence. She was to be wary of cats, and to be careful of cunning upper lords that would want to test her for their own entertainment but Kagome felt like she could do this, and Rikka cheered her on as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahh Kagome is in for a good time, I've been looking forward to her adventures in the fortress, starting from now, were you hoping for some romance already? Well it will happen eventually but it requires some time, Sesshomaru doesn't just allow anyone to receive his subtle love. Plus it's no fun to have them be in a relationship super fast, it's' not like them at all. Also I looked back on InuYasha episodes and various points in the fandom and took colors from his kimono as an adult, his teenhood when Inu papa was still alive and the types of kimono he gifted Rin over the years, plus if you've seen YashaHime, than you can tell through Setsuna and Towa that Sesshoumaru does have a fondness of Blue and Purple.


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of InuYasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Prompt: Maid

The next morning, Kagome rose early and got dressed in her new clothes, but realized that with the obi and fluff placement she needed help, luckily for her, Rikka arrived not long after she awoke.

Breakfast was served in her quarters, as she would be running errands all day, she wouldn't be partaking in usual meal hours.

As a formality, Sesshoumaru would need to introduce her to their guests, and give her a quick tour of the fortress, to save her time from getting unnecessarily lost and waste valuable time.

She was informed that first thing in the morning, she was to report to Sesshoumaru's quarter's to help him get ready for his day.

Kagome questioned if that was going to be alright, since well obviously Jaken was male and she…

Gender didn't matter, it was part of the job, Sesshoumaru had plenty of females assisting him dress in the past.

Kagome, supposed that she was going to be the only one who felt awkward and she braced herself for her new role before walking up to the part of the fortress where his residence was.

~*~

She knocked on his shoji screen as a habit from home but realized that she would be permitted to just enter.

Sesshoumaru was awake and sipping some tea at a table situated in the middle of the room.

"You're late, and did not bring breakfast" he drawled, pointing out her first mistake"

Kagome 's mouth irked with slight irritation, as she thought that he should have been told this yesterday, if he was looking for an actual trial run.

"My apologies milord, should I fetch it now?" she bowed and kept a straight face even though she was already raging on the inside.

"No need, I already sent word to the kitchen's as I figured you may miss this detail. Hmm seems like I'll have to talk with Rikka-san, seems she doesn't know about Jaken's routine as much as I thought" he replied going back to sipping his morning tea.

Kagome cringed, she just got her new friend in trouble. She did mention a bit about what Sesshoumaru's typical morning looked like.

She quickly thought ahead and grabbed some nearby scrolls from the table next to the door, Jaken always presented any need to read correspondence during the morning tea, so he could prepare accordingly before going to his office and getting interrupted by others.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her with some a weary gaze, not reaching for them. Ah yes…

Kagome unrolled the first one and read aloud the contents before pausing to see his reaction?

He sighed softly before announcing that he would just let it go today and property show her what kinds of things and how. She had better pay close attention as he would only do it today.

~*~

It was the eve of Rin's special month and Sesshoumaru had duties to perform.

He arranged for everyone to meet in the evening and he introduced Kagome.

"This is the Shikon no Miko, Kagome. She will be taking on the roll of my personal assistant in Jaken's place this month and I expect you to respect her in the manner of an extension of myself." he announced at the beginning of dinner, while Kagome stood beside him.

Everyone murmured excitedly, everyone had heard of her, but what of her rumored mate InuYasha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A:N:Mistakes were made and Sesshoumaru isn't going to take it easy on her, Kagome is going to find that being Jaken isn't an easy feat, plus we are switching back to Rin's daily interactions next chapters, I may be switching perspectives here and there to keep the flow intact..  
> thanks to my readers and the kinds words left over the course of this story so far, please keep it coming :)

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~  
> 500 Words  
> A/N: My new muse <3 R&R


End file.
